Um presente inesperado
by Nayara Kuchiki
Summary: Ninguém se lembrava do aniversário do Yoh, será? Até que no final ele recebe um presente inesperado... YohxHao.


**_Um presente inesperado._**

**... **

Dormiu mais cedo do que de costume na noite passada, então logo de manhã já estava acordado e disposto, ao virar-se do outro lado da cama depara-se com sua noiva na qual ainda dormia em um sono profundo e beijou sua testa docemente. Levantou-se ao ouvir os pássaros cantarem e a luz do Sol penetrar em seu quarto iluminando todo o cômodo e assim despertando Anna também.

- Bom dia, Yoh – Cumprimentou-o seca e com indiferença como de costume. Yoh normalmente não liga pela forma fria que ela age, porém aquele dia era um dia especial e chegou a passar em sua mente se ela lembraria que hoje ele estaria fazendo aniversário, pois ela era a única família na qual ele tinha. Tudo bem que seria pedir demais, ainda mais sendo a Anna Kyoyama, mas mesmo assim pensou que daquela vez poderia ser diferente. Existia a família Asakura, porém o aniversário de Yoh não significava alegria e comemoração, mas sim a lembrança de que falharam ao destruir Hao.

- Bom dia, Anna! – Ele correspondeu com um sorriso no rosto e com uma pitadinha de medo como sempre. Anna o dominava, mandava e desmandava no pobre Yoh que sempre seguia a risca suas ordens sem se queixar, pois tinha amor à própria vida.

O café da manhã foi agitado como todos os outros dias. Era comum Manta e Horo – dono da bagunça- surgissem quase sempre para tomar café da manhã na pousada Funbari, mas naquele dia Yoh imaginou que receberia pelo menos uns "parabéns" dos seus amigos (poxa, eles deveriam lembrar pelo menos né?), pois é, não lembraram. O dia foi longo, as horas passavam devagar e Yoh não sabia o que fazer para passar o tempo e encarar o dia como se fosse um dia normal. Mais tarde Ren apareceu surpreendendo Yoh "_será que ele se lembrou de que dia é hoje?_" se perguntou mentalmente, porém a resposta imediata fez parecer que não ao ver Ren passar reto a sua presença e ir cumprimentar todos os outros com indiferença "_ah Yoh você está parecendo um bebê chorão se perguntando se eles se lembraram do seu aniversário, vai ver que eles lembraram-se ou não e nem faz diferença, hoje é um dia como todos os outros"_ disse a si mesmo antes de levantar a cabeça e interagir com o resto do pessoal_._ A chegada de Ren foi depois que saiu da escola e resolveu almoçar com os seus amigos, já que desde o dia que ele veio sozinho e Anna cozinhou acabou por gostar da bagunça que todos faziam. Depois que o Ren se acomodou com o pessoal e já estava com o seu prato na mão, chegou para desajeitar ainda mais a casa de Anna, Ryu e Lyserg. Todos estavam lá marcando presença no que mais parecia um almoço de rotina já que não era novidade todos aparecerem depois da escola para conversar, rir, pôr o papo em dia e entre outras coisas, portanto Yoh não chegou a pensar que eles estavam lá por sua causa. Por volta das quatro e meia da tarde, todos já se despediam sem nem ao menos desejar feliz aniversário à Yoh "_Realmente... Eles se esqueceram..."_.

- Yoh, vá fazer compras para a janta. – Falou Anna repentinamente com o seu olhar sério e com cara de poucos amigos ao ver que todos já tinham ido embora e sua fome já estava quase chegando.

- Mas Anna... Ainda é cedo e tem mais, ainda o almoço está fazendo efeito.

- Cala a boca e vá agora mesmo! – E depois desse grito onde fez o seu corpo se arrepiar de medo, partiu correndo junto com Manta e Amidamaru para a loja de conveniência. No caminho estava mais quieto do que o normal e ao chegar lá, comprou tudo sem muitas analises. Manta queria falar alguma coisa para ele, mas a voz de Anna soando em sua cabeça que se desse alguma brecha do que estavam preparando para Yoh iria disseca-lo de verdade e não igual às provocações exageradas de Faust, mas sim disseca-lo verdade (medo).

Yoh tinha comprado as coisas com muita rapidez como se não importasse exatamente com o que estivesse levando, nunca se importa, mas naquele momento nem para ver se o tomate estava no ponto ele se preocupou em ver, seus pensamentos tristonhos não saiam de sua cabeça por mais que tentasse ignorar. Pensava nas vezes que fez festa para cada um de sua equipe e pensava na consideração que teve por ele naquele dia, não exigia uma festa, Yoh era simples demais, porém um 'muitas felicidades' iria alegra-lo bastante, nem que se fosse apenas **um** 'muitas felicidades'. Ao levar as sacolinhas com os produtos dentro, Manta notou que estavam voltando cedo demais para a casa e teria que enrolar Yoh tempo o suficiente.

- Yoh, o dia está passando muito lentamente não acha?

- Pensei que só eu tinha reparado nisso... Ah, mas tudo bem, haha!

- Tudo bem nada, vamos tomar um ar debaixo da arvore do cemitério... E além do mais, quanto mais cedo voltarmos, mais cedo veremos o olhar mortal de Anna para cima de nós.

Yoh no mesmo instante deu meia volta com Manta ao lembrar-se do olhar de Anna e seguiram para o caminho do cemitério, lá era um bom lugar e nada melhor do que suspender os pensamentos sentindo o ar fresco que lá tinha. Manta e Yoh ficaram ali, deitados, até o pôr-do-Sol que chegou depois de duas horas, as duas horas que voaram quando ficaram ali para relaxar. Mesmo com a chegada do pôr-do-Sol, entrada da noite e o surgir das estrelas, Yoh continuou sem pensar em voltar para a casa esquecendo-se completamente do seu aniversário.

- Yoh, vamos! A Anna já deve estar furiosa com a gente.

- Fique tranquilo Manta, hoje as estrelas estão tão lindas... – Ao ouvir isso e observar a expressão de Yoh, Manta consequentemente ficou feliz, seu amigo passou a ter uma expressão mais hippie como originalmente tinha, ficar deitado de baixo dessa arvore realmente era uma perfeita terapia. Porém, mesmo com o semblante sereno de Yoh, Manta não podia deixa-lo ali a noite inteira, tinha que se apressar, quanto mais cedo chegasse, a surra seria menos dolorida vinda diretamente dos punhos da noiva do seu amigo. Com muita insistência, muitos argumentos e muito refrescar de memória direcionado a Yoh, Manta com muito esforço convence ele a voltarem para a pousada bad-from-hell-Funbari (?).

A expressão do Yoh realmente foi significativa ao saber que todos se lembraram do seu aniversário, sabe por quê? Porque ao chegar à pousada amontoado de sacolas e arrependido de ter se levantado daquele gramado para encarar Anna, abriu a porta com muita dificuldade já que Manta de maneira alguma poderia ajuda-lo, por mais que ele pedisse uma ajudinha, seu amigo dava desculpas que estava com as mãos calejadas de tanto estudar e fazer deveres de casa. Abriu a porta depois de ter deixado o tomate e a laranja rolarem no chão e deparou-se com as luzes todas apagadas, (porque todo aniversariante nunca pensa que é uma festa surpresa ao encontrar as luzes apagadas?) se preocupou, pois a pousada sempre ficava com as luzes acessas, largou tudo e foi correndo desesperado para o meio da sala gritando pelo nome da Anna com expressão séria e soando frio.

- Calminha aí cara... – Soou uma voz um tanto familiar para Yoh e ao se virar em direção ao timbre sonoro às luzes foi acessas. Sua visão já estava acostumada com o escuro, levou seus braços até a pálpebra, porém um canto foi ouvido:

_Parabéns pra você, _

_Nesta data querida,_

_Muitas felicidades, _

_Muitos anos de vida..._

_-_ Para o Yoh nada! –HoroHoro.

_Tudo! [...]_

Yoh tinha ficado assustado com a surpresa, seu coração ainda estava acelerado por conta do susto que tomou, mas ao escutar cada verso se acalmou e abriu um sorriso enorme coçando sua cabeça como um típico Yoh e a alegria tomou conta dele ao terminar de cantarem parabéns, e então pulou em cima dos seus amigos agradecendo. E claro, depois de toda essa agitação, abraçou Anna e a agradeceu com um beijo na testa, era um beijo frio, mas não deixava de ser um beijo, no fundo Anna sentia que talvez Yoh não a amasse de verdade, porém apreciava sua dedicação.

A noite ficava tardia e o pessoal já estava bêbado de sakê, menos Yoh que preferiu apreciar seu aniversário sóbrio e lembrar no dia posterior do sorriso de cada um e claro, sem enxaquecas também. Todos já estavam cochilando depois do bolo que ao corta-lo foi uma tremenda confusão, e o saquê em homenagem ao Yoh foi comprado das melhores marcas e assim teve um efeito mais rápido do que as outras comuns; todos já dormiam.

Com a noite tranquila e já silenciosa, Yoh sentia uma presença o chamar para fora dali e com toda a sua tranquilidade foi de encontro com a pessoa que o esperava atrás de uma arvore que ficava de frente a pousada, e ao chegar mais perto daquele que escondia sua face logo se notou um sorriso irônico surgindo com o reflexo da lua e junto ao sorriso estava acompanhado de longos cabelos lisos e castanhos.

- Hao...? – Ao ouvir seu nome, o gêmeo perverso abriu um sorriso maior imitando Yoh com sua ingenuidade, porém de ingenuidade Hao não tinha nada.

- Irmãozinho... – aproximou-se de Yoh ligeiramente com o seu sorriso falso ficando de frente a ele e logo colocando a mão em seu rosto e sussurrando em seus ouvidos – Omedetto... – Sentindo essa aproximação, mesmo sabendo que eram falsos seus parabéns, sua caricia fraterna e seu sorriso, por um instante corou e ficou constrangido ao transparecer isso na frente do seu irmão mais velho fazendo-o rir de deboche deixando as caricias de lado. Yoh virou seu rosto para não olha-lo nos olhos e sentir aquele olhar rubro penetrante persuadir seus pensamentos, aquelas orbe castanho-avermelhadas que ele conhecia bem e que não a possuía mesmo sendo seu irmão gêmeo. Tomou postura e voltou a encara-lo depois de ficar sem jeito.

- Devo lembra-lo que é seu aniversário também, irmão. Parabéns! – Disse com desdém retribuindo com uma forma de agradecimento.

- Verdade... Porque não comemoremos juntos...?

- Quê? – Inconscientemente Yoh ficou constrangido de novo com o convite e deu um salto ao ouvi-lo com tanta naturalidade, ao invés de Hao abusar das indiretas e do eufemismo. Realmente, aquele jeito objetivo e direto junto com aquele olhar era seu Royal Flush¹ para conseguir tudo o que quisesse e de quem quisesse.

- Não acha que é muito malicioso? Eu quero dizer de comemorar juntos, nós dois dá uma volta, dá uns tratos em algumas shamans, algo do tipo. É o nosso dia, merecemos não é?

- Desculpe, Hao, mas dessa vez passa, já tenho uma noiva e não quero troca-la por uma qualquer, ela é o suficiente. – Ao virar-se de costas para Hao com a intenção de deixa-lo e voltar à pousada, sente um braço envolver seu pescoço de forma suave e aconchegante sentindo a respiração dele em sua nuca e o ouvindo novamente sussurrar em seus ouvidos – Até aonde vai sua fidelidade, Yoh...? – essas palavras fizeram o irmão menor se arrepiar e ficar estagnado em meio aquela sensação, estava confuso com o que sentia, porém algo o deixava seduzido e o fazia pegar fogo por dentro. Yoh não sabia o que fazer, estava paralisado e totalmente sem ação, foi então que Hao em um único gesto o deixou frente a frente com ele fazendo-o dessa vez sentir sua respiração perto da sua boca. Yoh ainda se mantinha estagnado e com os olhos esbugalhados tentando raciocinar o que seu irmão iria fazer, não acreditava no que se passava, guardava os sentimentos abstratos que tinha pelo seu irmão maior apenas consigo e nunca passou em sua cabeça que poderia ser correspondido, mas naquela hora sentia sua respiração indo de encontro com a sua, sentia seus pulsos preso pelas mãos de Hao sem se importar; nem manifestar, deixando as coisas fluírem.

E naquela noite, Hao olhou nos fundos dos olhos de Yoh (aqueles olhos penetrantes até a alma que lhe fazia se arrepiar por inteiro) junto com o seu sorriso malicioso e disparou um beijo demorado em seus lábios deixando seu irmãozinho inseguro, confuso, com o coração batendo incrivelmente forte e deixando esclarecer para si mesmo sua paixão pelo seu yin², pelo seu lado mal e persuasor que era o seu maior dom.

- Feliz aniversário, Yoh – sentia aquela sentença mais sincera do que a que tinha ouvido na primeira vez. – E não se esqueça de que esse é o **nosso** presente...

* * *

¹ Royal Flush: a jogada mais valiosa do pôquer.

²yin: Referente ao yin-yang ; **ying: **o princípio passivo, noturno, escuro, frio (mas no meu caso, o Hao lindo perfeito é o ativo qq). o Yin dá origem ao Yang e o Yang dá origem ao Yin.

_**Yo minna! o/ Devo dizer que essa fic está uma semana atrasada, o aniversário deles foi dia 12/05 e eu só pude tá escrevendo agora já que minha memória falhou (e falhou failmente). **_

_**Minha primeira fic um pouquinho gay, não era muito fã de yaoi até pouco tempo atrás, mas acabei shippando o Hao com o Yoh, sei que ele é da Anna, mas mesmo assim eu vi nos dois um yin-yang perfeito *-* **_

_**Então peço que me entendam por não ter escrito tão bem a cena do love deles, mas me esforcei, juro D;**_

_**Despedindo-se aqui, beijos pessoa linda do outro lado da tela q-**_

_** e mandem Reviews please! *-***_


End file.
